


Baby Love

by luciferswearingmetoprom



Series: The 100 drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, basically just Bellamy and a baby, daddy!bellamy, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferswearingmetoprom/pseuds/luciferswearingmetoprom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from our-princess-has-that-effect on Tumblr: "I bet Bellamy is super intimidating with his baby strapped to his chest in one of those wrap things. Like he could be telling someone off with his hands on his hips while his three month old daughter is making cute baby cooing noises and grabbing at his shirt because she loves her daddy and she wants him to know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Love

The day a baby is discovered abandoned in the forest near Camp Jaha is the day that Bellamy Blake becomes a father. He was the one to find the infant and he refused to let anyone near it. Even in the medbay, he had to be right next to the baby as Abby checked it out. 

"Well, aside from a few bumps and bruises, this little girl is healthy," Abby said. "We can send out a notice to see if anyone wants to take her in and-"

"No," Bellamy interrupted, hugging the little girl to his chest. "I'll keep her."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I know how to take care of a baby, Dr. Griffin." His tone was grim. 

"I know that, Bellamy. I'm just wondering if you don't want someone else to take her off your hands."

Bellamy stood up, anxious to leave. "I've got her."

"I'll talk to Lincoln about what they use down here for an orphaned child and I'll be by your tent later. What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know yet." But that was a lie. He knew what he was going to call her, he just had to get another opinion. 

He exited the medical tent to find Octavia and Clarke waiting for him. 

"So it's true," his sister said the second they saw him. "You found a baby."

"It's a girl," he grinned. 

"What are you going to name her?" Clarke repeated her mother's question.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about that. I was thinking about-"

"Woohoo! Monty strikes again! New round of moonshine!" Jasper hollers and cheers erupt through the delinquents.

The loud voices startled the baby girl awake, pulling cries from her lungs.

Bellamy huffed. "Hold that thought." He shifted the infant in his arms, placing her head on his shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Let's go yell at Jasper for waking you up, shall we?"

"Do you want me to take her?" offered Clarke.

"No, I've got her."

"Now, this, I've gotta see."

Clarke and Octavia followed Bellamy over to the tent used as Monty's still. The adults had backed off of the delinquents after Mount Weather, giving them more freedom to recover their own way. 

"Hey!" shouted Bellamy, rubbing his hand over the baby's back as she twitched. 

The teenagers immediately quieted as their leader stepped into their ring with a baby on his shoulder. 

"You idiots just woke up my kid," Bellamy said. 

Jasper choked on the moonshine he had just drank. "Kid?"

"Yes, this is my daughter. I found her in the woods and she's mine now."

"Let's make a toast to Bellamy's kid!" Monty raised his glass, the others following suit. 

"Shut up! All of you! Listen, we've never had an infant in camp before, but now we have to be more careful of our volume, all right? Keep it down!" Bellamy's serious tone was broken as a small sound escaped the baby's lips. He grinned, placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Jasper put a hand on his heart and pretended to faint. "This is too much for me. Please, someone help me. Bellamy with a baby. I can't handle it." He stumbled into Monroe, causing her to spill her drink over his head. "Ah, gross." He shook his head, spraying moonshine at the surrounding teens. 

"Hey, Bell," called Octavia. "You were going to name her?"

Bellamy glanced at his sister before turning to Jasper. "I thought about calling her Maya. Is that okay?"

Jasper froze, a shocked expression on his face. "Um, yeah. Thanks." He had sobered up very quickly. 

Bellamy turned to Clarke. "This is Maya Charlotte."

**Author's Note:**

> I was weighing through the options of naming the baby either Maya, Charlotte, or Aurora, and Maya Charlotte-Aurora just seemed like too much of a mouthful. She was originally going to be Charlotte, but then I had brought Jasper into the story more than I had intended to. Maya seemed like a better fit.


End file.
